<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Young Avengers by passer_montanus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388721">The Young Avengers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passer_montanus/pseuds/passer_montanus'>passer_montanus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passer_montanus/pseuds/passer_montanus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事講述復仇者聯盟(Avenger)因戰敗而重啟世界，在再次戰敗的世界中誕生出繼承他們意志的少年復仇者(Young Avengers)<br/>歷經四次的失敗後，第五次的逆轉正在發生中......</p><p>Enid：第五次啦，好累啊...((趴<br/>Taya：我累倒啦，不想再爬起身((趴<br/>Prima：撐多一會兒，等Avengers的記憶回來就不用撐了<br/>Nosna：...我以為我們才剛恢復記憶？<br/>E &amp; T &amp; P：你真的不累嗎？<br/>Nosna：......累！讓一讓，我也要一起躺</p><p>Steven Rogers：嗯？孩子們全睡著了？((幫孩子們蓋上被子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 「Whatever it takes. 」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>除了家長和復仇者外，孩子們沒有cp，是親情與友情向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>紫色的泰坦巨人高舉着戴着金紅色鑲嵌着六顆無限寶石的手套說「I am inevitable. 」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>彈指聲同時響遍整個戰場。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在一陣光芒後，黑髮身穿銀色輕盈鎧甲的少女憤恨地高舉銀劍砍下了泰坦巨人的頭顱，低頭喘息着。她放眼四周，消滅着一切的白光逐漸接近，這次，他們徹頭徹尾失敗了，再沒第三次機會逆轉一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>等等！</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她死瞪着巨人的已損壞的手套上的六顆無限寶石，一個瘋狂的想法在腦海浮現。她手持銀劍不顧一切把寶石全數挖出，然後一顆一顆把寶石強行鑲嵌在劍上。頓時，寶石的能量衝擊着她的身體，少女痛得沒忍住痛吟，單膝跪倒在地上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>他媽的！痛到快瘋了！</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>熟識的聲音在旁同時痛呼，痛苦同時瞬間減弱了點，她震驚的抬頭「你們在做什麼！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>另一位棕髮少女即使痛得齜牙咧嘴，她還是咧嘴而笑着說「阻止你逞英雄。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>另一位有棕黑髮少女臉色蒼白的說道「我們不會看着妳送死。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>另一個紅髮少年亦點頭和應「我們是家人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>黑髮少女深呼吸了一口氣，往四周望了一眼，白光持續縮小，但一切彷彿變得平靜緩慢，她回望眼前的如同家人的同伴，她平靜輕聲說道「六顆無限寶石，殺死薩諾斯。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>圍在一起的四人一同轉動手下的鑲嵌寶石的銀劍，寶石的光芒逐漸增強，最終一切被光芒吞噬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>逆轉再次開始。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>「Whatever it takes. 」</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>『六顆無限寶石，殺死薩諾斯。』如同耳語的聲音在黑髮女孩的腦海響起。</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>什麼？</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在女孩愣住的片刻，木棍橫掃女孩的腳，在她失平衡，跌坐在地上時直砸在女孩的頭上，另一個棕黑髮女孩嚇得尖叫出女孩的名字「Taya！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她丟下手裏的木棍，半跪在Taya旁邊焦急地問「Taya！妳還好嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taya揉了揉被打中的地方，點頭說「我很好。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她猶疑了一下才問「Enid，妳……聽不聽到有人說話？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞言，Enid疑惑的蹙眉說「沒有。這裏就只有妳和我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她指了指身後空曠的訓練場「事實上就只有我們會在這時間來訓練場。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎麼會這樣？明明我聽到有人說…話。」Taya望着空曠的訓練場，揉了揉還在痛的腦袋說「或許我有幻聽了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「或許只是妳餓了。」Enid拉起Taya問道「早餐？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「早餐！」女孩立刻興奮地喊「快走吧！」</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>女孩們在享受她們的早餐時，一位不速之客打斷了她們美好的時光</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「早安，女孩們。」Phillip Coulson向女孩們道安，</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聞言，女孩們抬頭，異口同聲打了個招呼「嗨！Coulson。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有什麼事嗎？」Enid問</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我們一會兒就要去學院上課。」Taya說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有數位學員在進行實驗時不小心炸掉了一半的神盾學院。所以你們有兩個月都不能在學院上課。」Coulson解答了他出現這裏的目的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya和Enid興高采烈的互相擊掌大喊「太棒了！不用上學！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson挑起眉盤手打斷了女孩們的幻想「不，妳們還要上學。明天開始。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya失落的「哦」了一聲，Enid猶疑地問「那……我們去哪裡上學？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我會載妳們去。」Coulson看了看手錶回答</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「每天？」Taya也疑惑的問</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「有鑑於現在暫時沒有探員有空閒時間。所以，是的。」Coulson點頭回答，他轉身準備離開時，突然回頭補充「噢！Enid，記得找Miranda。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「收到。」Enid揮揮手回應。</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>站在門旁的棕髮女孩乖巧的答應自己母親的要求，不厭其煩的點頭回答「我會照顧自己，也會嘗試認識新朋友。我保證。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>女孩的母親───Virginia Potts（Pepper Potts）輕撫女孩的柔軟的頭髮轉身和老師開始聊有關上學的事宜，老師亦盡量詳細的告知Potts和另一位男家長，希望他們能放心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>女孩百無聊賴地打量學校四周，沒忍住看向身旁站著的另兩位女孩，她遵從母親的要求，友好的開口說「妳們好，我是Prima Potts。妳們呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>兩位女孩滿腹疑惑地對視了一眼</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我是Enid Rener。」棕黑髮女孩率先開口，但語氣仍充斥疑惑</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「而我是Taya Foster。」另一位黑髮女孩隨意揮揮手回應。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>互打招呼後，誰也沒說話，Prima猶豫地開口「呃…妳們也是轉學嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「算是吧。」Rener和Foster異口同聲的回答</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳們感情真好。」Prima驚訝的說</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼？我們？可能是？」女孩們詫異地再次異口同聲的反問</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「或許我們可以做朋友？」Prima鼓起勇氣的問，</span>
</p><p>
  <span>女孩共同疑惑地發出短促「啊？」的一聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>女孩們對視一眼後，異口同聲回答「可以？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>兩個月後，Prima回到課室後直奔自己的座位坐下，剛把背包放下Enid和Taya便圍住她。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya搭着女孩的肩膀笑着問「我們看了最近鬧得熱烘烘的新聞，妳有何感想啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「感謝關心，我唯一感想是真不愧是Stark，母親又要忙得不可開交。」Prima抱怨道</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「往好處想，至少Stark活着回來。」Enid安撫道</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「也是。」Prima撇嘴說</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「午休再談。」Taya和Enid見到老師進課室後便對Prima說，然後回座位坐下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>很快，宣布午餐時段開始的鈴聲響起，三位女孩拿着自己的午餐找了個座位坐下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya剛坐下不久就好奇的問Prima「所以───Prima，妳知不知道Stark是怎樣逃出來的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不太清楚，新聞不是說Stark 是被美軍救回來的嗎？」Prima疑惑地反問</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「如果是這麼簡單就好了。」Enid咬着飲管含糊地說</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯？Enid，妳說甚麼？」Prima好奇的問</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒甚麼。話說回來，Stark為甚麼不繼續當軍火製造商？是因為失蹤時的經歷嗎？」Enid把她的推測問出</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「或許是，或許不是。現在每個媒體都想採訪Stark，但他本人卻躲在家中由其他人去處理他留下的問題。現在母親忙到沒空陪我。」Prima再次抱怨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嘩噢！只有我認為還是她真的很討厭Stark？」Taya錯愕的對Enid說悄悄話</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可能吧。」Enid聳肩回答</span>
</p><p>
  <span>兩位女孩默契對視然後聳肩，默默聽着Prima對Stark的抱怨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，一位金髮女孩以另類的方式阻止了Prima的抱怨，她站到女孩旁語氣不善的說道：「享受妳的午餐嗎？Potts。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prima抬頭望向了女孩，不情不願有禮地回應「中午好，Benson。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「妳怎麼沒吃午餐啊？那不要吃吧！」Benson說完，站在她身後的男孩動手搶走Prima的午餐，Prima意外動手握住了Benson的手腕。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>留意到女孩臉上笑容的Taya和Enid被那笑顏嚇得不寒而慄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Avanti Benson，Jackie Benson，要找找麻煩的，明天請早。」Prima臉帶微笑很有禮貌的說，但她緊握Benson手腕的力道就不怎樣有禮貌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>男孩奮力縮回自己的手，女孩憤怒「哼」了一聲轉頭離開，男孩揉著手腕追上他姐姐離開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為甚麼我有種預感他們這次不會這麼容易放過我們？」Taya再次向Enid說悄悄話</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「證據在手，真要鬧事也沒關係。」Enid冷淡道</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有道理。」Taya點頭</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>放學時間，大部分的學生都快速離開校園回家，對，大部分學生。Taya和Enid望着堵住去路的Benson和其弟弟還有跟班，笑容可掬的盤算怎樣〝同歸於盡〞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Benson，請你們讓一下，你們擋住了我們的路。」Prima在午餐時已經吐盡大部分對Stark的不滿，現在的語氣的都變得心平氣和</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「現在老師不在，沒有人能救妳們了。」Benson指著Prima的鼻頭惡狠狠的說「誰叫妳一開始就得罪我！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benson說完便衝上前一拳揍向Prima，Enid一手把Prima扯至身後，挨了對方一拳，Taya上前迎向了其他男孩並與對方纏鬥。不需一會兒，打群架的眾人的身後出現了老師的身影，顯然是還沒離校看見事情發生的學生通知了老師。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他們的動作仍然維持在打架的姿勢，Enid抓住他人手腕，反壓到對方後背，用膝把手裡女孩臉朝下的壓制在地；Taya則是剛把衝向她的Avanti Benson塞進通道旁其中一個儲物櫃中；就連回過神想勸架的Prima，現在手上也扯著Jackie Benson的金髮馬尾辮，現在她已經知道他們未來的處境。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「糟糕。」Prima哀嘆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>急速的腳步聲在走廊響起並在一眾罰站的小孩前停止</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Prima Potts！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被點名的某人抖了抖，她抬眼看向來者「母親。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper想繼續說時，老師從辦公室走出打招呼「Miss Potts。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>她再次詢問站在Prima旁的Taya和Enid「孩子們，請問妳們的監護人還會來嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很快。他有點忙。」Enid飛快瞥了一眼手機後回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>站在老師旁的Benson的母親嘲諷：「呵！難怪小孩會這麼壞，因為沒有受管教啊，哈！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya瞇起了她那雙冰藍色眼睛，語帶諷刺的說「女士妳說得真不錯。正是小孩沒受到家長的管教才會欺凌他人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「小心說話，女孩。」Benson的父親嚴肅的說</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦？請問我能認為先生是在威脅小孩？」Taya微微歪頭問</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「女孩，說話前要三思。我想就算妳的監護人沒有教妳，學校也有吧。」Beson的父親厲聲道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「抱歉我遲到了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這時一位穿著西裝的男士急步走向他們並站在女孩們的身後，雙手各搭在女孩們的肩膀上</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>老師見到Coulson終於來到後說「Mr. Coulson請和孩子們一起到我的辦公室了解他們剛才發生的事。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在了解老師的講述後，Benson的母親率先發表她的意見「所以就是你們家的孩子攻擊我家孩子。這三位女孩必須受到懲罰！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「請稍等。我們應該聆聽孩子們的說法。」Potts平靜地說</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Miss Potts說得對，我們應先了解孩子們為何打架。」Coulson說。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>老師皺起眉，最終同意「孩子們，請開始解釋。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benson理所當然的把自己描述成無辜的受害者。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>輪到Prima，她悶聲說道「是Benson先開始攻擊我們，Enid還被揍了一拳，Taya才會動手。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然後就輪到兩位女孩解釋，女孩們對視一眼，一同露出笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prima不解的望着Taya從背包拿出一些開學時就被弄斷的筆和書本，Enid則拿出手機不知在做甚麼，在場的人都疑惑的望着女孩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「剛才的事情很簡單，他攻擊我們，我們反擊。 」Enid抬起頭回答</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼，這些是甚麼？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>老師問出所有人，除去Coulson，都想知道的問題</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「證據。」Taya笑容可掬的回答</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「既然Benson的家長不相信他們是欺凌者，那麼我們就給出證據。」黑髮女孩指着那些斷筆和破書「這些可都是我們剛入學時被Benson弄壞的東西。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「她們在說謊！」Jackie Benson焦躁地喊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taya無視反駁聲接上：「當然，這裡除去我們的東西還有其他同學的東西，但無一例外的，同是被Benson弄壞的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她盤起手，仰高頭顱，咧嘴望向Benson的母親，自信率先說出「『這裡的東西也有可能是我們賊贓嫁禍』」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這裡的東西也可以是你們賊贓嫁禍。」Benson的母親拍桌大喊，她喊出後就發現自己比Taya慢了半拍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我早知道你們會這樣反駁，所以相片也準備好。」Enid把手機放在桌上，所有人都能看到手機螢幕放映着Benson平日在學校欺負他人的照片</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「無話可說了嗎？」Taya笑盈盈的詢問，回答她的是Benson瞬間變得蒼白的臉龐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然證據確鑿，但Benson的母親十分固執地維護她的孩子（而且他們算是學校的金主，很有錢）的情況下，結論出現了，所有人被罰停學兩天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>離開學校後，Taya朝得不到便宜的Benson做鬼臉，Benson看到Taya鬼臉，生氣的破口大罵，卻被她的父親壓着他的頭送上車。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>望着她吃虧的樣子，兩位女孩嬉笑着碰拳。Prima垂着頭走在最後，女孩們轉身時才留意到對方低迷的情緒。Taya和Enid知道Coulson有事要找Potts，沒那麼快就要回去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>女孩們一同走近Prima詢問：「怎麼悶悶不樂？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prima抬起頭，湖水綠的雙眼中濃郁的鬱悶嚇倒兩位女孩</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「沒甚麼。」棕髮女孩強顏歡笑回答</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>悶悶不樂的聲音和強顏歡笑的表情落在Taya和Enid的眼裡和耳邊，頓時令她們的愧疚心急速放大，是她們的考慮不全，連累她。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taya不自在的扯了扯自己的黑髮，認真的冰藍色眼眸對上鬱悶的湖水綠色眼眸</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不好意思，連累妳和我們被罰停學。」她如此說道</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我也沒太喜歡在這裡上學。」Prima一臉無所謂，隨意地擺擺手</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「真的？」Enid微微歪頭問</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「當然真的！我早看那傢伙不順眼，想揍他很久了！」Prima一臉認真地回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>兩位女孩對此的解釋只是傻傻的「哦。」了一聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在不遠處Pepper和Coulson正在談事「如果你是要找Stark的話，你是要去預約，而且不是現在。」Potts皺着眉專業的回答</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好的。我明白了。」Coulson回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼下次見了！」三位女孩道別後，便上車離開。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 熱鬧的嘉年華會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「為什麼一直都不向我講有人在學校欺負妳？」Pepper生氣又無奈的問一旁一臉乖巧的Prima</p><p>「妳平常都忙著史塔克工業的事，Stark回來後妳又忙著處理他的事。我也不在乎。」Prima望著母親開心的笑着說「因為我已經有朋友了。」</p><p> </p><p>Pepper看着Prima，她無奈的嘆氣</p><p> </p><p>Prima望着車窗外陌生的景色按捺不住詢問「母親，我們去哪裡？」</p><p>「我還有很多事情要處理，今天要先去Tony那兒。」Pepper回答</p><p> </p><p>「Tony？The Anthony Edward Stark？」Prima瞪大雙眼反問</p><p>「是的。怎麼了？」Pepper抽空望了女孩一眼</p><p>「沒甚麼。」Prima強顏歡笑的回答。</p><p> </p><p>「您好，Miss Potts。」一把聲音突然向Pepper打招呼</p><p>Prima聽到後左顧右盼，Pepper見狀笑盈盈的說「那是J.A.R.V.I.S.。是Tony創造的人工智能。Jarvis，她是Prima。」</p><p>「你好，Jarvis。」Prima望着天花板打招呼</p><p>「您好，Miss young Potts。」Jarvis回應</p><p> </p><p>Pepper微笑着帶着女孩到一旁沙發上，然後叮嚀道「好了，現在我去處理些事情，妳就乖乖坐在這裡。」</p><p>「了解。」Prima笑瞇瞇的回答。</p><p>目送自己家的母親走下樓梯，她便拿出手機開始與Taya和Enid通信。</p><p> </p><p>不知多久後，Enid和Taya因有事要做就結束通訊，當她抬頭時，客廳已經多出二人，還有悅耳的鋼琴聲和一點也不配合氣氛的薄餅的氣味。</p><p>她望向鋼琴的位置，Obadiah Stane正陶醉在鋼琴的音樂中，而母親仍拿着文件。Prima看了看自己再望了望他人</p><p> </p><p>「還沒有開始停學我就想念Taya和Enid。」她默默咕嚕了一句。</p><p> </p><p>接着，只在新聞見過的Stark帶着輕鬆的步伐從樓梯大步大步爬上來。</p><p> </p><p>Stark與Stane聊着天邊伸手拿起一塊薄餅吃，然後就留意到格格不入的Prima，他指着女孩問「她是誰？為甚麼她在這裡？」</p><p>Pepper抬頭回答「她是Prima Potts。」</p><p>Prima打量着Stark，保持禮貌的打招呼「你好，Mr. Stark。」</p><p> </p><p>Anthony Stark望着女孩那雙湖水綠色眼睛，腦海驀然充斥迷霧包裹的陌生回憶</p><p> </p><p>『唏，孩子，妳叫什麼名字？』Stark蹲下望着有着與Potts相同藍眼的幼孩</p><p>『Prima Potts.』幼孩怯懦的小聲回答</p><p>*</p><p>『Prima，』Stark站到雙眼已轉成湖水綠色，婷婷玉立的少女前下定決心：『我已經知道了，可以給我一個機會嗎？』</p><p>『…你<b>已經</b>娶了母親了。』棕髮湖水綠瞳的少女咬重字音回答，然後繼續說『而且這般小心翼翼一點也不像你，父親。』說到最後少女露出明媚的笑顏。</p><p> </p><p>當Stark眨眨眼，眼前的迷霧連同回憶一同散去，剩下莫名泛起的古怪情緒。</p><p>他不再打量女孩，繼續和Stane聊天，而他們的聊天於Stark拿着薄餅重新把自己埋進樓下下結束。</p><p> </p><p>Prima沒忍住語氣古怪的問「所以，他就是鼎鼎大名的Anthony Stark？」</p><p>「是的。」Pepper揉了揉女孩的頭髮回答</p><p> </p><p>此時Stane回頭望向了女孩並友善的說「這是我第一次與妳見面。妳好，Prima，我是Obadiah Stane。」</p><p>「你好。我有在新聞中留意過你和Stark。」Prima禮貌地回應</p><p> </p><p>「現在已經有點晚了。我要帶Prima離開了。Obadiah晚安。」Pepper突然站起身向女孩招招手打斷二人說道</p><p>「我了解。晚安。」Stane點頭表示理解。</p><p> </p><p>Prima向中年男士點點頭便跟上母親離開。</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Prima無所事事的過了兩天後便重回學校，但她提不起勁上學，因為Taya和Enid退學，上學的日子變得蠻無聊。</p><p>而且她發現母親和Stark好像出現一些曖昧的氣氛。</p><p>因為母親工作需要，她多了時間前往Stark的住所，在這段悠長的時間，她和Jarvis的關係從陌生的關係轉成較好的關係，因為那間屋子裏沒有太多人能和自己聊聊天。</p><p>自己亦有幸目睹某天在車子上見到的長方型盒子裏裝的是甚麼───那是寫着『PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART』的奇怪裝置，據Stark本人稱那裝置是已成古董的微型電弧反應器。</p><p> </p><p>不管那些，今天她終於有機會和Taya，Enid見面。因為最近有嘉年華會，女孩們邀Prima一同去那裡玩一天。</p><p> </p><p>闊別多天，今天三人終於重聚在嘉年華會的入口。</p><p>孩童的嬉戲聲，少年人遊戲時的尖叫歡笑聲響徹整個場地，內裡熱鬧氣氛感染三人，還沒踏進女孩們都興奮無比，興致勃勃的邁步談論要先玩什麼。</p><p>玩遍了嘉年華會的能供少年玩的機動遊戲───飛天鞦韆，小型過山車、燈塔滑梯。她們第四次從小型過山車下來，女孩們把目標轉向攤位遊戲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「嘩噢！妳真厲害！居然成功把妳的目標全要回來！」</p><p>親眼看見棕黑髮女孩精準而明確地擲中所需的杯子，Prima沒忍住驚嘆。</p><p> </p><p>接過攤主帶着不滿拋過來的小熊維尼，現在棕黑髮女孩擁裡有齊百畝林經常出現的人物───小熊維尼，小豬、跳跳虎和屹耳。</p><p> </p><p>Enid心滿意足邊摸著玩偶邊笑瞇瞇回答「還好，我家監護人比我厲害。」</p><p>她抬頭用下巴指了指Prima擁中的美國隊長盾牌版的抱枕說「妳也不差。」</p><p> </p><p>正上前接手餘下投擲機會的Taya活動手臂說「看我把那隻小紅貓贏回來！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在攤主一臉一言難盡甚至隱約能看出想把女孩們趕走的表情下，滿載而歸的女孩們離開了攤位，買了快餐並找了位置坐下享受午餐。</p><p>燦爛的太陽被座位的遮陽傘遮掩，陰影籠罩三位女孩，為她們遮蓋開始愈來愈熱的陽光，清涼的微風吹散悶熱的氣息，盛着冷飲的杯子也開始冒出零碎的小水珠。</p><p> </p><p>「哈！」Taya興高采烈高舉毛茸茸的小紅貓玩偶「就叫Little P吧！」</p><p>Prima反問「為什麼要叫Little P？」「我喜歡。」Taya吐舌痞痞地回答</p><p> </p><p>Prima放棄理會抱着玩偶左右轉圈的黑髮女孩，轉頭望向從剛才就沒怎吃午餐的Enid。</p><p>那女孩正咬着吸管，發呆般轉着雙眼打量四周，擱在桌上的右手從Taya鬧起來前便曲着手指不規則的敲響桌面，Prima喊了幾聲女孩的名字才把女孩的注意力拉回。</p><p> </p><p>Prima擔憂的詢問「妳怎麼了？妳不餓嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>Enid先是茫然的發出一聲「哼嗯？」然後才回答「啊，是，我還不太餓。」</p><p> </p><p>「還是吃點東西比較好。」Prima先叮嚀Enid再抬頭對Taya說「妳也是，坐下，別再轉了。看着妳轉我都要頭暈！」</p><p> </p><p>Taya收到Enid隱蔽的點頭，她才打着趣重新坐下</p><p> </p><p>「別這麼正經啦！妳遲早會變老婆婆哦！」</p><p>「我才不會！」Prima急速反駁，注意全集中與Taya互鬧。</p><p> </p><p>Enid突然歪頭詢問「要去參觀摩天輪嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>Taya第一個附議，她拉起Prima把女孩向摩天輪方向推去。</p><p>二人突然變得強硬的態度令人茫無頭緒，她們還與聊着摸不著頭的對話。</p><p> </p><p>「不會驚蛇嗎？」黑髮女孩低聲問</p><p>「已經打草了，人群多的地方較好。」棕黑髮女孩低聲回答</p><p> </p><p>在二人對話時，手機鈴聲突然響起，棕黑髮女孩拿出手機看了一眼來電顯示便快速接聽，一直觀察女孩表情的Taya清楚看到女孩突然緊皺又舒展的眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>Enid連手機還來不及收起就邊回頭展露在Taya看到十分虛假的微笑邊說「我快等不及了，不如我們趕快一…點？」女孩收回假笑緊張的大喊「T！Prima在哪裡？」</p><p> </p><p>聞言黑髮女孩急忙回頭才發現被二人護着的Prima突然脫隊不見了。</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Prima還在努力穿過人群時，她突然被人捉住手臂，嘴巴被毛巾住連求救也來不及發出便被帶走。她稍稍轉動沒被抓住的右手，一旁流動，溫和的微風瞬間變得鋒利並刺向了綁架者，逼得那人鬆手。棕髮女孩連忙往人群方向逃去，大聲叫嚷希望有人聽到並前來幫忙。然而對方可能是有備而來，逃不了數步就被另外二人圍堵，進退兩難。</p><p>Prima瞬息將冽風繞在她的身旁，只要稍為接近都會被那冽風割出傷口。這個僵持的位置過於偏僻，霎時也不會有人前來，她緊張的盯着三人，只要他們有任何行動，冽風都會在那人身上割出一道血痕。</p><p>忽然，發現Taya和Enid往她這個方向趕來，同樣留意到的其中一人把手伸向衣襯內，恍然她仿佛看到另一個場境：那個綁匪把棕黑髮女孩敲昏；在暗處黑髮女孩抱着失去意識的棕黑髮女孩，怒視站着的三人，而她無能為力的站在一旁自責。</p><p>無能為力的愧疚、眼看友人受傷而憤怒痛苦的心情席捲Prima，吞沒她的冷靜，她聽見自己尖叫着「不要！」</p><p>冽風宛若失去控制的橫衝直撞，刮走三人。直面無差別攻擊的Taya和Enid只來得及抬手掩擋臉部和脖頸，就被吹得倒退數步。強勢的疾風吹得連眼睛都快睜不開。</p><p>「Prima！快…冷靜下來！…Prima！」</p><p>瘋狂嗡鳴的耳鳴聲充斥Prima的腦海，她從耳鳴聲中斷斷續續聽出Taya和Enid對其的呼叫聲。她聽從的放下操縱，莫名其妙的睡意接著湧上，在倒下的那一瞬間，她能感覺到她倒進一個陌生但略感熟識的懷抱中。</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>『妳真的是Stark的孩子？！』穿着畫着黑色蜘蛛、紅藍色制服的棕髮少年瞪圓藍眼震顫着聲線喊。少年震驚的連他手中潛艇堡的醬汁快滴落他的制服上也不知道。<br/>
『Prima雖然是姓Potts，但她確實是Stark的孩子。』穿着銀色輕盔，辮着長髮的黑髮少女咬着三文治回答<br/>
『Spidey，醬汁要滴落在制服上了。』另一名紅棕髮少年好心提醒</p><p>望着棕髮少年手忙腳亂地舔掉醬汁，當事人嚥下食物，慢條斯理擦拭嘴唇和手指後才回答『我是Stark的孩子很難接受嗎？』</p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>「我不認為她會相信。」一把沒曾聽過的清脆聲音猶疑的說<br/>
「哦…那用什麼騙她好呢？」Taya的聲音從旁響起</p><p>嗯？騙？Taya要騙誰？那把聲音又是誰？</p><p>Prima迷糊的睜開眼，入眼的是陌生、沒有開燈的天花板。往左邊定眼看就能看到Taya坐在床旁的椅子上，背對着她與一位紅棕色短髮的男孩聊天。忽然間Prima覺得那男孩很像夢裡的紅棕髮少年的孩童版。在Prima思索時，Enid突然闖入她的視野。棕黑髮女孩那雙有着黑褐色環圈的褐色雙瞳在女孩發現Prima醒來後快速睜圓。</p><p>「妳感覺還好嗎？」Enid雙手各捂住Taya和紅棕髮男孩的嘴巴，柔聲問<br/>
Prima點點頭當作回答，她撐起身就看到雙眼通紅的Pepper。</p><p>大概是因剛睡醒，不太清醒，她張口詢問夢中的那件事是否真實</p><p>「母親，我是Antony Stark的孩子嗎？」</p><p>語不驚人死不休，就連Prima都被語出驚人的自己嚇醒嚇倒了。</p><p>三位孩子突然回過神，互相推擠的離開房間，最後離開的紅棕髮男孩貼心的把門關上並叮囑其他人暫時不要接近這房間。房間剩下Prima和Pepper，靜寂的氣氛在房間漫延，Prima心虛的低頭不看她的母親。<br/>
Prima突然被輕撫頭部，原來Pepper在她低頭心虛的時坐到床，溫柔的望着她<br/>
「即使妳的父親是Mr. Stark，但也永遠都是我的孩子。」Pepper輕聲回答她的女兒的問題</p><p>『即是妳是變種人，妳永遠是我的孩子。』有着金髮的女人擁抱着哭泣、害怕的幼孩如此說道</p><p>「我知道。」<br/>
這次輪到Prima擁抱她的母親。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>